Unusual Christmas
by iStormXD
Summary: "Merry unusual Christmas everyone" Oneshot Merry Christmas!slight JuliusxAlice


~Unusual Christmas~

**Ok! Merry Christmas! I had time to write this story today (luckily) It's a Christmas special actually, I'm planning to write Joker's story during my time in Baguio (that is if I can bring my laptop T_T) and by the time I arrive home and I finished both their chapters I'll be posting it right away! So stay tuned! You know the disclaimers already! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**_Twas the night before Christmas and all the role holders including our dear little foreigner were gathered in the clock tower, not a sound was not being made not even whimpers from the white rabbit nor an argument was being made by the hatter and marquis. The clocks that the mortician has yet to be finished were stored away with care, hiding from the soon to be fights._

All role holders were present in the celebration of Christmas Eve chatting, eating, or doing what they normally do; try to kill each other.

But for Alice's sake, they just sat there conversing with each other. Speaking of our dear little foreigner, she was staring out the window watching as snow falls from the sky and lands on either the clock tower or the soft white ground outside, she turned her head to face the role holders; Julius was seated in the middle of Blood and Goland who were currently in an argument, Boris and the Bloody twins were taking a nap on the floor as Boris's boa as a pillow, Ace was just sitting there drinking all the wine he could, Elliot was eating carrot dishes, Vivaldi was drinking tea, and Peter was trying not to hug Alice or go near her.

Smiling to herself she turned her head to the grandfather clock that currently read 11:45pm.

"Alice, we mean not to be rude but it is nearly midnight, we are growing impatient for this so called Christmas" Vivaldi said as she placed the cup of tea on the table crossing her legs

"Fifteen more minutes, just wait for fifteen more minutes and it will finally be Christmas" Alice said and stood up smiling. Boris, Dee, and Dum woke up after a minute "Ne Onee-san is it Christmas yet?" the twins said in unison and received a shake of Alice's head they frowned "Don't worry guys its near right Alice?" Boris said as he ruffled the twin's hair.

"Alice we're out of wine" Ace whined as he held the empty bottle in his hands showing it to Alice

"Jeez, you drink too much" Alice sighed

"Just looking at you makes me sick, excuse me" Julius said giving Ace a disgusted face before he went who knows where. Alice headed to the kitchen getting the extra bottle of wine Ace wanted "Alice are you here?" Julius's voice said as he was coming down the stairs "Yeah" she replied as she turned and bumped into him and fell on the floor "Oh sorry" he lent a hand she accept as she took it and pulled her up "Thanks Julius" Alice said dusting herself off and picked up the wine.

After picking up the wine she saw Julius still standing there with a blush on his face "Huh? What's wrong?" she asked and only received Julius pointing upward, tilting her head up she started blushing and was familiar with that thing.

_Mistletoe_

"Let's just get this over with" Julius sighed but hesitated before he brought Alice closer and kissed her, Alice in the mean time was frozen in shock. After a minute he pulled away blushing and walked past her "And I think you should stop the fighting now" his voice trailed off.

Alice still shock from what happened got herself together and quickly went to the living room seeing everyone except Vivaldi and Julius pointing their weapons at each other with an angry expression on their faces, "What's happening?" Alice asked as she went over to Vivaldi who just smiled at her as a sign that she shouldn't really ask.

But apparently after arriving their they completely collapsed, which shocked Alice for the second time today and found them sound asleep,, she sighed and smiled as she did what her mother and aunt used to do with her; she kissed the twins, Boris, Blood, Elliot, Peter, and Ace's forehead.

_**Ding, Ding (I have no idea what sound a grandfather clock makes so sorry!)**_

Alice smiled and let the wine down "Merry unusual Christmas everyone" she whispered and fell asleep on the chair.

* * *

_-What can you expect Christmas here in Wonderland? Peace, Love or Joy? It's up to you to decide but remember this everything is unusual here in Wonderland -_

**So yeah Merry Christmas hope you guys got what you wished for! And I have another question do the role holders hate the Jokes so much that they Forbid Alice to see them? Do answer please**

**Trevor: Answer or she'll cry**

**I will not! (sticks tongue out)**


End file.
